


Same as it never was

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: John loses his memory in a bad car accident. as the others struggle to help him recover, he starts having erotic dreams about the four of them together.but are they just wet dreams? or are they flashbacks?





	Same as it never was

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another fic that wouldn't leave me be until I got it on paper! As always I will beg on the street corner for Kudos and comments! (Especially comments)

Same as it never was  
Pairing: John Deacon, Roger Taylor, Brian May, and Freddie Mercury   
Rating: Explicit   
Description: John loses his memory in a bad car accident. As the boys struggle to help him recover, John begins having erotic dreams about the four of them together. But are they really just dreams… or are they flashbacks?  
John Deacon awoke slowly, feeling like he was encased in a pool of Jello. Everything hurt and he couldn’t seem to move, no matter the effort he gave.   
Why couldn’t he move?  
Where was he?  
He finally focused his eyes, feeling like they were covered in sand, and stared into another pair of eyes so blue they were almost turquoise.  
The eyes were framed by long blond hair and features so soft and delicate they could almost be described as womanly.  
“Look who’s awake” the guy murmured in a soft, gentle tone. “How are you feeling Deaky?”  
Deaky.  
Was that his name? Why the hell didn’t he know his own name? No, Deaky couldn’t be a real name. It had to be short for something. But what? And how did this guy know him?  
“It’s so nice to have you awake darling. We thought we lost you for a minute there.” John jumped slightly, not realizing there had been another person in the room.  
This one was dark and exotic looking with big mocha colored eyes and raven black hair. He smiled warmly at John, revealing teeth that almost seemed too big for his face.  
Standing next to him was a guy a little over six feet tall with long curly coffee colored hair and hazel eyes. He too smiled gently at John.  
“Have a good sleep Deaky?” he asked, his tone full of teasing affection.  
Panic began to bubble in John’s chest. Who were these people? How did they know him? Why couldn’t he seem to remember anything of significance?  
When he finally did speak, he couldn’t stop his voice from trembling. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before in my life, any of you.”  
They all exchanged a worried glance before the blond spoke. “It’s us Deaks. It’s Roger, Brian, and Freddie.” He pointed to each person in turn. “Your roommates… and dear friends.”  
Roommates? He lived with these total strangers?  
The one with the curly hair spoke up next. “You were in a bad car accident Deaky. We’re at the hospital. You’ve been in here a few days.”  
“Did- did I hurt anyone?” Panic began to overtake him once more.  
“No darling.” The one with the teeth spoke up next. “They were intoxicated and hit you.”  
John rested his head against the pillow, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.   
He jumped a little when he felt the blond- Roger- brush his long auburn hair away from his face. “We can’t imagine what you must be going through Deaky but we’ll get through it together.”  
“That name you keep calling me. What is it short for?”  
The one with the curly hair- Brian- answered. “It’s a nickname that comes from Deacon. It’s your last name.”  
“And my first name?”  
“John” Brian answered softly.  
“Would you rather we call you John darling?” Freddie?- asked.   
He thought about it a moment. “No Deaky is fine.”  
They all seemed to visibly relax at that and Roger flashed him a smile from a toothpaste ad. “Come on Deacy. Let’s get you home.”  
***  
The apartment was small but felt incredibly cozy with large plush armchairs, gaudy hula girl lamps, and stacks of textbooks on the arm of the couch.  
“Can we do anything for you Deaks?” Brian asked with a gentle smile.   
“Is it alright if I take a shower? Wash my hair?”  
“Of course Deaky. This is your house too.” Roger answered. “Let me show you where everything is.”  
After Roger had shown John where the extra towels and shampoo and soap were kept, he went back to the living room with Brian and Freddie. The three waited until they heard the shower gushing and then Roger spoke.  
“What do you guys think?”  
“He’s so quiet” Brian answered thoughtfully. “More than usual.”  
“The poor dear seems afraid to ask us anything” Freddie remarked. “Like we’re going to get mad or make fun of him or something.”  
“Well as much as we hate to admit it, he’s basically living with three total strangers” Roger remarked sadly. “This has got to be so nerve racking and scary for him.”  
“Should we tell him about- you know?” Freddie asked.  
“No I don’t think we should” Brian answered. “It’s only going to confuse and upset him even more. Let him figure it out on his own.”  
‘And what if he doesn’t?” Roger asked.  
“Then we’ll deal with that when the time comes.”  
***  
John barely spoke for the rest of the night, merely getting used to the house and to his roommates. They didn’t push him, kindly answering any questions he asked and sitting with him in compatible silence.  
At around eleven, they all went to bed, the others showing John his room, a small space but cozy like the rest of the flat with wine colored bedding, schoolbooks in one corner, and a bass guitar on a stand in the other corner.  
Roger patted him lightly on the shoulder. “Night Deaks.”  
“Sleep well darling” Freddie said with a warm smile.  
“Give us a holler if you need anything” Brian said, patting his arm.  
John climber into bed, hoping more than anything he could get his memories back so things could once again be normal and these strangers hopefully wouldn’t be strangers anymore.  
***  
“Good boy” John whispered into Roger’s ear. “Such a good boy Rog.”  
“Always want to be good for you Deaky” Roger gasped.  
John grinned as he slipped a finger inside of Roger’s tight hole. Roger squirmed on his back in the bed, his hair splayed out like long yellow fingers, moaning in pain and pleasure interchagably.   
“Let me give my good boy a present.” John changed his angle so that he was directly hitting Roger’s prostate, Roger burying his face in John’s neck as John fingered him.  
Brian was on his knees sucking John off, his mouth so hot and tight around John’s cock. John buried his free hand in Brian’s curly hair as John and Freddie shared a kiss.  
“Brian.” John growled.  
Brian looked up through his lashes at John.  
“Get your cock inside me. Fuck me while I fuck Roger.”  
Brian quickly obeyed, John shrieking as Brian’s girth entered him. Roger moaned as John fucked him into the mattress while Freddie and John made out.  
***  
John woke up sweating buckets, shaking like an epilepsy patient. Did he really just have a wet dream? About three people he barely knew?  
John got up on trembling legs and dressed, going to the kitchen and hoping he was the only one awake.  
No such luck.  
“Morning Deaky.” Roger gave him a warm smile.  
John’s cock immediately tightened at seeing Roger’s tangled blond hair and sleepy blue eyes. Ashamed, he averted his eyes.   
“Are you ok?” The concern was evident in Roger’s voice.  
“Didn’t sleep well I suppose” John muttered.  
Rogers eyes were soft and kind as he replied “Deaky I know how much this must suck but you can tell us anything. Please believe that.”  
Get your cock inside me.  
You’re such a good boy Rog.  
Shaking off the disturbing dream John replied “thanks… Rog.”  
Roger’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the use of the nickname and John found himself smiling back.  
Brian and Freddie wandered into the kitchen, both greeting John warmly.  
“So” John asked, clearing his throat. “What do we do all day?”  
Fuck me while I fuck Roger.   
Stop it John. You barely know these people.  
Brian shrugged. “I suppose if John’s up for it we could get some practice in.”  
“Practice?” John asked, refusing to think about the dream from last night.  
“We didn’t want to overwhelm you darling but we play in a band together. I sing lead vocals, Roger is our drummer, Brian our guitarist, and you play bass Deaky.”  
So that was why there was a guitar in his room.  
“Are we any good?”  
Freddie smiled. “The best darling.”  
John nodded. “Let’s play then.”  
“Are we sure he’s up for it?” Brian asked.  
“We can always start slow and ease him into it” Roger answered.  
“He and him are right here” John answered, a tad annoyed. “I’d tell you guys if I wasn’t ready.”  
Looking guilty, the others nodded and led him to the studio, which was basically just a spare room full of music equipment.   
“Alright darling just follow my lead on the piano. Don’t get nervous, this is a safe place ok?”  
John nodded and Freddie started to play and sing.  
Momma just killed a man  
Put my gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead  
What a weird song it was. But John found himself enjoying the melody, closing his eyes, relying on body memory.  
Momma life had just begun  
Now I’ve gone and thrown it all away  
John opened his eyes to find Freddie beaming at him. “Wonderful darling! You sounded great. Now let’s try a bass solo…”  
***  
All too soon, John found himself in bed for the night, hoping against hope he wouldn’t have another wet dream.  
***  
“Roger you look- you look-“  
“Absolutely stunning” John finished.  
Roger was dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl in a raven black skirt which showed off panty hose clad long slender legs which would make half of the female population jealous. A snow white long sleeve blouse and canary yellow and lavender tie covered his top half and completing the ensemble was a long blond wig similar to Roger’s own hair adorned with black hair bows with white polka dots.   
He was anyone’s wet dream, man or woman.  
John turned to Brian. “You want to completely wreck this pretty girl?”  
“Yes please” Brian panted.  
“Go for it.”  
Brian backed Roger up against the wall while John and Freddie looked on eagerly. “Jump” Brian commanded to Roger. Roger obeyed and Brian caught him around his waist, wrapping Roger’s long legs around his torso. “Good girl” he murmured as he moved in for a kiss, one hand sneaking up the front of Roger’s skirt.  
***  
John once again awoke, shaking like a leaf. A second dream two nights in a row. He had to say something before he made a move he’d regret later.  
He found them all in the kitchen sipping coffee, looking tired but awake.  
“Morning darling” Freddie said with a sleepy smile.  
“Can we talk?” John asked, eyes glued to the floor.  
“Of course Deaky” Brian said gently. “You can tell us anything.”  
John took a deep breath and plunged in. “I’ve been having dreams since I left the hospital.”  
“Nightmares?” Roger asked in concern.  
“No umm erotic dreams. About the four of us.”  
Brian took a deep breath. “We didn’t tell you Deaks because we didn’t want to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable.”  
“You mean…? They aren’t wet dreams but…?”  
“Flashbacks” Brian confirmed.  
“Are you alright darling?” Freddie asked. “We know this is a lot to take in.”  
John took a deep breath. “I’d like to try” he said softly.  
“To take it all in?” Roger asked, confused.  
“No to… be intimate with all of you. Like in the dreams.”  
“Darling are you sure?” Freddie asked. “It’s only been a few days since the accident…”  
“We can always stop if it gets to be too much right?” John asked.  
“Absolutely” Brian said firmly.  
“Ok then.” John went to Roger first, wrapping his arms around Roger’s slim waist and kissing him.  
It should’ve felt wrong, awkward.   
Instead it was comforting, arousing, cozy.  
Roger quickly responded, lifting his hands into John’s hair and rutting his hips against John’s torso.   
Freddie and Brian quickly followed him to the bedroom where John looked at Roger. “I fuck you while Brian fucks Freddie?”  
“Lovely darling” Freddie moaned.  
Roger pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and handed it to John while Brian coated his own fingers. Roger and Freddie stripped while Brian and John coated their fingers.   
Roger tensed a bit as John slowly entered him with one finger, relaxing a bit as John opened him.  
John fingered him a bit before pulling out and draping Roger’s legs over his shoulders. He then entered Roger in one smooth movement.  
The small room filled with grunts and moans as Roger and Freddie got fucked. John came first, followed by Roger and then Brian and Freddie moaned out their releases.  
They all fell on top of each other, snuggling like puppies as Brian smiled at John. “We’re so glad you’re back Deaky.”  
John returned the smile. Next time they did this, he would ask Roger if the schoolgirl uniform was still lying around.


End file.
